left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Runway Finale
The Runway Finale is the fifth and final chapter of the third campaign, Dead Air. The survivors reach the airport runway in time to see a Commercial Airliner (presumably with its passengers all infected) crash. They then make their way towards a waiting Lockheed C-130 Hercules transport on the runway and establish radio contact with the pilot. The ground team of the airport seem to all be dead or infected - the Pilot informs the survivors that the plane is in desperate need of refueling. After opening a valve on a connected fuel tanker, the plane beings to re-fuel and the pilot gives the group notification as the tank begins to fill. The survivors must hold out until the plane is air-worthy against waves of common Infected, several Tanks and other Special Infected. A minigun turret helps in this regard. Eventually, the plane is filled with fuel, the engine starts, and the survivors must board the plane from the opened hatch at the rear, evading a final rush of Infected. Success grants a view of the plane's successful departure, followed by the display of the campaign credits. Tactics Tactic 1 There is a small closet in the building to the far left of the minigun (if you are manning it). If possible, have two people armed with pipe bombs, and two with molotovs. When the fuel is started, have everyone hide in the closet, with the people in front crouching so the people behind can shoot over them easily. The closet will funnel the infected and make it easy to mow them down, and make it hard for special infected to get to the survivors. If someone is grabbed by a smoker, melee them immediately so they do not get pulled from the closet. Use a pipe bomb if the horde starts to overwhelm the survivors. When the pilot announces the plane is half-full, exit the closet and prepare to face a tank. If you have molotovs, light the tank on fire, and then just run from it until it burns to death. Use this time to also restock on ammo, grenades, and health if need be. Once the tank is dead, get back into the closet and fight off the common infected until the pilot announces the plane is almost full. Exit the closet again for the 2nd tank fight; burn it to death if possible. Once the tank is dead, get to the back of the plane and hold off the infected until the ramp is lowered. Tactic 2 There is a boarding gate similar to the one the survivors enter the level on with that has an access ladder. The survivors can camp this terminal, funneling the undead. When a tank comes, the survivors need to jump on to an aircrafts wing on their right and follow it into open ground, where the tank can be more easily dealt with. Rinse and repeat. Note: there are a number of walls on the terminal which can be broken by any infected as well as the hunting rifle. Tactic 3 Another uncommon method is to get all four survivors to stand out in the open space at the back of the map where the "Do not cross" tape is. There are 4 points from which hordes will come from: One on the left behind the tape, two directly ahead around the fueling plane and one to the right of the truck (sometimes filled with gas canisters). The team should camp here until it is time for the Tank to appear and then circle around the fueling plane to avoid the Tank's rock throws, though this method is more effective with a Molotov it also works well using only weapons to defeat the Tank. Tactic 4 An easy method is to climb on top of the tanker and post a player on each end. Or have two on the ground and two up top till the plane fuels. Tactic 5 There is half of a crashed plane adjacent to the tunnel used in Tactic 2. Have all four survivors climb up the tail and stand on the end of the plane next to the tunnel. One person should have a sniper rifle to deal with special infected (smokers can still get to you, and boomers can vomit on you from the tunnel), but the horde can only come up the tail of the plane, making them easy to deal with. Minigun Glitch There is a way to get on top of the rescue plane where zombies or the tank can't get you (smokers can still grab you and hunters can leap up there, though). If you melee the minigun a sufficient amount it will glitch so when you jump on top of it you will be launched in a direction proportional to how you jumped on it. To get on top of the plane you must jump from the fuel pumping truck's drivers seat roof onto the minigun and you will get launched onto the airplane where you won't get attacked making this the easiest finale.But due to the pc patch that came out on the 14 of January you cant do this on the PC version but it still works on the Xbox 360,until the patch comes out for the 360. Note- The tank can climb up near the tail end of the plane,but if you stay in the center,the tank usually gets stuck.To melee faster tap the Y and Left trigger continuously. Once on top hit your team mates to avoid a smoker from getting you. The tank will still die if duo don't do anything to it. Trivia * At the part where the plane crashes if you listen carefully you can hear the roaring or growling of a tank. It can be a tank or simply the metal of the plane twisting upon impact. *Inside the safe room where the survivors begin, the player can usually see a box sitting on a table which advertises Valve's video game Team Fortress two. This also has an easter egg as the box says collect all 10, seeing that there are only 9 characters in Team Fortress 2. *If one forgets to close the door after everyone has exited the safe room and the team has decided to stay near it for a certain amount of time, the Director has a higher chance of spawning special infected most commonly a smoker and a boomer inside the safe room itself. Category:Dead Air Category:Chapters Category:Finale